And So It Begins
by hieislave
Summary: Ichigo is starting his fresman year of high school. There are two strangers whom keep bumping into to him. what will happen if they find out his secret that he hasn't even told his family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The meeting**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own Claire and Krista.**

**Kurosaki's POV: My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ever since my mothers death, I have been able to see things that other only dream of. There are spirits that need help, my help. Some times the spirits can't rest because there resting place is being disturbed. Or there was something they wanted to tell someone that they left behind. They come to me looking for guidance and help. I am a soul Reaper.**

_**(ring…..)**_

**Teacher: "All right now, everyone please find a seat. Welcome to your first year in High School. This year we will…"**

**I really had no interest in hearing what the teacher was saying. So I started to look around the school. I didn't really know many people because of who I am. I am always on the move so that I may fulfill my duties. This was my first year by my self. I had to leave my family in America where they were vacationing. I still haven't told them of my abilities. As I looked out of the window, I saw a class out side. There was a particular girl that caught my eye. I've meet her once before.**

**Flashback: It was pouring down rain, and she was on the street near my house crying. There was a spirit above her. Her dark long hair was soaked and her dark brown eyes were swollen. She was morning over the loss of her closest friend. Which was conveniently enough floating above her. The spirit could feel my presence there and came over to me.**

**Spirit: "Please sir, could you help my friend? She is scared because she saw a monster kill me. He even tried to rape her. Please sir, can you help her?"**

**I slowly made my way over to her. You could tell that she was still upset. I bet down and put one hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with her sad, lonely, lost eyes. With out thinking, she jumped into my arms and started crying some more. The only thing I could do for her now was to get her it a warm home. So I picked her up (bridal style) and carried her off to my house. : End of Flashback**

**The teacher came and smacked me on the head for not paying attention to him. He told me to stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I sighed heavily and then made my way to the front of the room (was sitting in the back).**

**Kurosaki : "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, or Strawberry as my family calls me. My occupation: well I have one, but I'm not about to tell you. One of my specialties consists mostly in fighting, and if you don't believe me. Then I will be more than happy to prove it to you. My D.O.B is July 15th." I looked over at the teacher with a sour face and said, "was that good enough for you?"**

**I went back to my seat and as usual, I ignored the teacher. Before the day was over, I had started a fight with most of the teachers in the school. After school, I had decided to go and see if any spirits needed my help. I was surprised to find that there wasn't even a single one here. So I headed for the park to take a break. As I headed for the lake, I saw that girl sitting on the bench. I walked up behind her and leaned against the back of it. **

**Kurosaki : "Hello again." **

**She stared back at me. I walked around and sat beside her. Her eyes followed my every movement.**

**The Girl: "I never did get to think you properly for helping me through my grief."**

**Kurosaki: "…"**

**The Girl: "Could you please tell me your name? Mine is Claire."**

**Kurosaki: "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I saw you in school today, so I guess that means you are doing better."**

**Claire: "Yeah, since you helped me deal with my problem. I have been able to accept her death and move on."**

**Claire got up and looked down at Ichigo.**

**Claire: "Would you like to go walking with me?"**

**I nodded my head and got up. Her eyes were of joy as I walked beside her. She talked to me as if we had known each other for years. Soon, he found himself in a full conversation with her. This was very rare for him considering his profession. He was even smiling back at her. This didn't last long though. A girl with black hair to her shoulders and dark blue (almost black) eyes came up to him. She was wearing a type of kimono that was the traditional soul reapers uniform. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki. Her job was to give Ichigo his orders from the soul society.**

**Rukia: "I have orders for you Mr. Kurosaki."**

**Kurosaki: "I'm sorry Claire, but I must be going. Maybe we can hang out again sometime."**

**He bowed down to Claire and walked off with Rukia. He went back to his normal serious self.**

**Kurosaki: "So what is my mission?"**

**Rukia: "There is a massive Hollow in the East sector. If you don't hurry over there, then hundreds of innocent lives will be taken."**

**Rukia handed him his sword. He pulled out a Diana (cobra) Gikongan Substitute Soul Pill container. He popped a pill in his moths and headed over to the East side. When I got there, everyone was screaming and running away from the flames. There was a Hollow flying above shooting fire balls down at the crowd. A young girl had tripped and one of the fire balls was heading strait for her. I ran over to her, scooped her in my arms, and jumped out of the way just in time. The girl was looking up at him, but he was only a blur to her. Her vision had been blurred by the smoke so she couldn't see him clearly. I set her down and leaned her against a wall. I then ran to gain the Hollows attention. He chased after me and shot lots of fire balls that nearly hit me. I then jumped into the air and landed on the Hollow's back. I ran up its neck and trusted my sword into his head. This caused his body to slowly disappear. As I fell to the grown, I looked over at the girl who was staring back at me. She was now standing and ran over to where I landed.**

**Girl: "Ichigo, is that you?"**

**Kurosaki: "C-Claire, what are you doing here? Waite, y-you can see me?"**

**Claire: "I was told to come here, and yes I can see you. Is that such a surprise?"**

**Kurosaki: "Yes! You're the first person to ever see me like this."**

**To be continued…. **

**A.N.- I hope you enjoy the story. I don't know much of there society, but I will try my best. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Who Is She M'Lord?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I don't really know where I am going with this story, but I hope you will enjoy.**

**Claire's P.O.V.: Kurosaki: "Yes! You're the first person to ever see me like this."**

**Claire: "What do you mean by that? You don't look any different to me, except that now you have a really cool sword. Matter of fact, you like that when we first meet."**

**Kurosaki: "Y-you could even see me then. W-why didn't you say anything before?"**

**Claire: "I didn't really think anything about it I guess. I mean, how was I supposed to know that that wasn't normal? I thought the blurriness was only because I had been crying for so long."**

**Kurosaki: "Still, there has never been a normal person that could see us. So there must be something special about you."**

**Rukia: "I think I can answer that."**

**I looked up to see Rukia sitting on the wall above us. Her gaze was on us as she stared down. She jumped down and landed beside me.**

**Kurosaki: "Do you know her Rukia?"**

**Rukia: "Yes. We sent her here to earth a few years ago to supervise all of the soul reapers, but an accident happened not soon after. She got attacked by a group of Hollows. Her guard told her to run and stayed to protect her. Unfortunately, the Hollows over powered her and caused her to demise. We had been looking for her since that accident."**

**Kurosaki: "How did you know that she would be here today?"**

**Claire: "This was my assigned area before the accident. So when I over heard her tell you about the Hollow, I came here shortly after."**

**Rukia: "And I came here after I saw her going in that direction. I thought I recognized her."**

**Kurosaki: "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"**

**Kurosaki started to rub his hands through his hair in frustration.**

**Claire: "If I could have, I would have, but I was under oath not to associate with any of you."**

**Rukia: "We need to get you back. Mr. Kurosaki, if you would please escorted Ms. Claire back to the Soul Society, I would be very grateful. If I didn't have to be else were, I would do it myself."**

**Kurosaki: "It would be an honor to do so."**

**Rukia left without another word to ether of us. Kurosaki helped me up and took me back to his house for some rest. I knew we would have to stay here for a few days before leaving. When I was finally healed, Kurosaki helped me get back to the Soul Society safely. We meet two Hollows on the way, but they were easy for Kurosaki to take down. When we got there, Rukia was waiting for us at the east gate. She lead us to the main building and took us to her boss (I don't know the name of the leader, so I'm just going to have everyone call him M'Lord). We bowed down to him.**

**Lord: "I see you have found our missing supervisor. Come forth Claire."**

**I got up and went to M'Lord's side.**

**Claire: "I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner M'Lord."**

**Lord: "I know that it was not your fault. I am just glade that you are back now. I heard from Rukia that it was you who found her. I thank you for returning her to us."**

**Kurosaki: "You're welcome M'Lord. I would gladly do anything for you."**

**Kurosaki bowed once again before he was dismissed. Rukia left shortly after. I told M'Lord of all the people I had supervise in the east sector. He didn't seem too thrilled to hear what I had to say until I got to this one girl. I couldn't find out any information about her except for what I saw her do. She had long silver hair down to her knees, and red eyes. Her weapon was a cross bow and a sword. When she fought, it seemed like she was only toying with the Hollows.**

**Lord: "Is that all that you could find out about this girl?"**

**Claire: "Yes, do you know who she is?"**

**Lord: "I don't. I have never heard of such a person before."**

**To be continued…**

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the way it's starting to unfold. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Meet the Hunter**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A.N.- Hey, so how has every one's spring break going? I hope you've been having fun. I also hope that you will like what you read in this next chapter. So without further adieu, here is chapter 3.**

**Krista's P.O.V.: I'm walking through the wreckage that happened to long ago in the East sector. There, I saw families looking at what use to be there home. They were trying salvage whatever they could, but it wasn't much. They were lucky if they found a picture frame in this mess. I started to leave this area and check on another when I felt a huge amount of spirit energy. I followed it to the other side of the east sector. There stood a teenage boy with crying children surrounding him. He looked as if he didn't know what to do. So I went over there to help him, and to see if that was him that was emitting the spiritual energy.**

**Krista: "Looks like you could use some help."**

**The boy looked over at me as I mad my way over to them. He seemed shocked as I got closer to him.**

**Boy: "Uhhh…oh. Um, I was trying to help these kids find on of there friends. We haven't had much luck yet thought."**

**He looked down at the ground as he said this. It looked like they had been searching a while too. His cloths and the children's were covered in ash and dirt. Somewhere behind me, I could hear a child coughing in the debris. I looked aback and could see no one. I trusted my hearing and followed the sound. The boy and children were following close behind me. I came to a halt in front of what use to be an orphanage. I could still hear a child coughing in the debris, so I assumed that there must be a pocket in the debris where the child was trapped. I started to slowly remove the debris until I saw the child. I picked her up and held her in my arms.**

**Krista: "Is this the child that you were looking for?"**

**The children were now surrounding me. There faces lit up with joy of seeing that she was safe.**

**Boy: "We probably should take her to the hospital. It looks like she might have gotten ash in her lungs. I can take you over there on my motorcycle after I see them to safety."**

**I nodded and waited for him to return. The child seemed pretty calm for everything that had happened. About ten minutes had passed, and I could see the boy on his motorcycle coming this way. I got on the back of the bike and gently placed the girl between us on the seat. Then I leaned her against me and wrapped my arms around him. He headed off towards the hospital and got us there rather fast. The girls coughing had started to get worse. He dropped me off at the front door. I got off and picked up the girl. I took her in as he went to park his bike. I went up to one of the doctors and told him what had happened. He took the girl from me and took her back immediately. When I turned around, the boy was standing behind me.**

**Boy: "I thank you for your assistance. Without you, I don't think we would have found her in time."**

**Krista: "I was glade to help."**

**He reached out his hand. I reached out and we shook hands.**

**Boy: "By the way, my name is _Uryu Ishida."_**

**Krista: "Mine is Krista. Um…may I ask you something?"**

**Ishida: "I guess."**

**Krista: "How is your spiritual energy that powerful?"**

**He looked like he was token back by this question. He was quite for a while.**

**Ishida: "You can sense my spiritual power?"**

**Krista: "That's what led me to you in the first place."**

**Ishida: "I am a Quincy, but what are you?"**

**Krista: "I am a Hunter."**

**Ishida: "A Hunter? I thought that there were no more Hunters left."**

**Krista: "You are correct. There are no more left."**

**Ishida: "Then how do you know about them?"**

**Krista: "I just told you, I am one."**

**Ishida: "…?"**

**Krista: "Look, I can't tell you here. There are too many people around. Come to my place later and I shall tell you, but first lets make sure the child is safe."**

**He was awfully quite after that. He would look over at me as if he wanted to ask something, but then he would go back into his thoughts. About half an hour later, the doctor I gave the kid to came up to us.**

**Ishida: "How is she?"**

**Doctor: "Thanks to you two. She is going to be fine. I've called the new orphanage that she will be in from now on. they are sending some people over to get here. Oh, and the little girl told me to tell you 'thank you for saving me'."**

**We thanked the doctor before we left. I showed Ichida how to get to my home. When we got there, there was a man waiting for me at the door.**

**Man: "Did you get the pendent?"**

**I reached inside of my coat pocket and pulled out a pendent that had been covered in blood. I tossed it over to him. He examined it for a few seconds. Then he threw me a bag. Before I looked in it, he had already started to leave. I walked up to the front door and unlocked it. I opened the door and motioned for Ichida to come in. As he looked around in he started to get a worried expression on his face. The only thing that was in my house was a couch, a small television, a stove, and a refrigerator. On my walls were all kinds of different weapons. Swords, switch blades, cross bows, hook shots, etc. (list could literally go on forever).**

**Krista: "Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"**

**Ishida: "I-I'm fine."**

**I sat down beside him on the couch after hanging my weapons up.**

**Krista: "So, you want to know how I am a Hunter huh?"**

**This seemed to help him a little. He didn't seem as nervous when I brought the subject up.**

**Ishida: "Yes, how is it possible that you're a Hunter?"**

**Krista: "I was not born like most humans. I was born out of the memories of those who wanted there trade to live on. After the war with the Hollows, all of the Hunters died. There will to continue stayed in this world though. Soon, all of the wishes of the fallen Hunters gathered together and created me. I am the result of there last wishes. Do you understand now?"**

**Ishida: "Kind of, but didn't there kind die over one hundred years ago? And if so, how old are you, if you don't mind me asking."**

**Krista: "So you figured out parts that I didn't even tell you huh. Yes it is true that that was a hundred years ago. Which would make me one of the oldest people on earth, if I had been born instantly. Instead, I was born fifteen years ago. So I am probably the same age as you."**

**He started going off in thought again. My cell phone started to ring (moonlight sonata), I answered it immediately. It was one of my customers. He wanted me to meet him in the usual place.**

**Krista: "I have to go now, but you are welcome to stay here as long as you want.**

**To be continued…**

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this. I still don't know where it is going. Please review and let me now what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: I'm Not Ready Yet**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

**A.N.- I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It tell you a bit more about Krista and Ishida.**

**Ishida P.O.V: I watched as Krista left. Not soon after I left. Her place was just a bit creepy. The next day, I was to attend school. My transfer papers had just come in and they told me to come in today. When I went up to the front office to get my papers, they said that I just missed the other new student. They said that they had also just transferred today as well and that we would be in the same class. I found the classroom that I was suppose to be in and knocked on the door. The teacher opened it and smiled when he saw me.**

**Teacher: "Class, I would like to introduce you to one of our new students today. His name is Uryu Ishida. In his last school he had the top marks of his class. If you would please set behind Mr. Kurosaki in that empty desk, we will get started."**

**A girl came running into the classroom. I didn't think of anything at first. I just assumed her to be the new transferred student. I started to look down at my books. Then the teacher said something that caught my attention.**

**Teacher: "This is our other transfer student, her name is Krista. Please set beside Mr. Ishida."**

**I looked up to see if it was her. I couldn't believe how different she looked in her uniform. She looked almost gentle in it compared to the cloths she was wearing yesterday, quite the opposite actually. She smiled and waved at me before she took her seat. At lunch, I choose to eat by myself, but people kept coming over to me wanting to know more about me. I just sat there quietly and ignored all of them. I started to get up, and saw that Krista was coming over towards me, so I sat back down for now. She stood beside me with a warm smile.**

**Krista: "Would you like to eat outside in the grass with me?"**

**At first I didn't know how to respond. I thought she might have wanted to ask some more questions about me being a Quincy.**

**Ishida: "Sure."**

**I gathered my lunch and followed her outside. She had a blanket set up under a tree. We sat down and observed the people that walked by. It felt rather nice out side today. Especially when the warm gentle breeze brushed against my face. I looked over at Krista wondering why she had asked me to come out here with her. She hadn't even attempted to ask me anything.**

**Krista: "…Is something wrong?"**

**Ishida: "uh, I was just wondering…"**

**Krista: "Why I asked you out here?"**

**Ishida: "Well, yeah."**

**Krista: "I could sense that you wanted to be left alone."**

**Ishida: "How? I mean, you were out here the whole time weren't you?"**

**Krista: "Yes, but that is one of the gifts of who I am. I have higher sense then most people."**

**After that, I didn't ask her another question. We stayed out there until it was time for gym class, which was only and inch away from where we ate at. I helped Krista fold up her blanket before we headed over to class. When everyone finally got there. The coach started to tell us what we were doing.**

**Coach: "Today, we are going to see what everyone is good at. So we will have a bit of friendly competition today. You will all take turns doing running, jumping, and climbing. Now the boys will start out with running and the girls will start with climbing. I will be over here with the boys and the assistance coach will be with you girls. Good luck."**

**Krista didn't seem to worried about this class, unlike all of the other girls. I went over to the track course and got ready. When ever I could, I would look over to see if I could see her. I didn't have much luck though. When we started the race, Kurosaki and I finished the fastest. I was the same for the climbing and jumping. We got dome before the girls did, so we were allowed to go and set on the benches and watch. Out of the twelve girls in our class, only two of them could actually climb the ropes. It was a girl that I didn't know her name, and Krista. On the running and jumping, Krista was fastest, she was even faster then most of the guys. The coach was amazed at her speed and agility. She had finished before the others, so she came over and sat beside me.**

**Ishida: "Are you able to that so easily because of your job?"**

**Krista: "That and the fact that I had to train a lot in the mountains by myself."**

**Every time I see her, she seems different some how. Like she tries to keep her self distance from everyone. Kurosaki came down and sat on the other side of me.**

**Kurosaki: "Do the two of you know each other. It seems like every chance you two get, you're together."**

**Ishida: "We meet yesterday."**

**There was a girl beside him, her name was Claire. I didn't know the relation between the two, nor did I really care. I just wanted to prove to him that I was better. That Quincy's can beat Soul Reapers. I think I will challenge him after school.**

**Coach: "All right, the scores are in. The best scores in the men's were Kurosaki and Ishida who tied. Best for girls was Krista who was outstanding in all fields. Ok now, you have the rest of this period to do as you please. Until tomorrow."**

**This was the last period for us, so we didn't have to stay for the cram session. Most of us went home, but Krista stayed with me. I had a feeling that she knew exactly what I was fixing to do. I waited until Claire left Kurosaki, and then I approached him.**

**Ishida: "Kurosaki, I know that you are a Soul Reaper, and I would like to challenge you to see who is better once and for all."**

**Kurosaki: "Ho-how did you know that I am a Soul Reaper?"**

**Ishida: "Your Reiraku-Spirit Ribbon is red, where normal people are white. That is how I know that you are a Soul Reaper."**

**The spirit ribbons were all around me, an d I held onto Kurosaki's.**

**Ishida: "So what do you say? Do you think you can beat a Quincy?"**

**Kurosaki: "I'm not sure why you want to fight me, but if it's a fight you want. Then it's a fight you'll get. Where should we go to?"**

**Krista: "I know of a place that is safe and that no one will be in any harm. I can take you there right now if you like."**

**I was right when I said that Krista knew what I was up to. She led us near to her home, but instead of going in it. We went around to the back. Behind her house was a huge field of unimaginable size, but then again it's hard enough just to find her house. Kurosaki and I got ready to battle. The fight went on for hours, not one of us was ready to give an inch, but I knew that I could not defeat him as soon as I touched his sword. My Kojakun – The Lone Sparrow – grew more powerful. I knew then, that if he ever learned to control his spiritual energy, that I would never stand a chance.**

**Ishida: "I-I resign."**

**Kurosaki: "What! You mean you started this whole thing, and you're not even going to finish it?"**

**Ishida: "There is no point for me to keep trying. I know now that I was too rash in my decision to fight you. I need to become stronger first. Promise me…promise me that when I get stronger, that you will allow me to fight you again."**

**Kurosaki: "Ok."**

**To be continued…**

**A.N.- I hope you are enjoyed what I have written so far. I think it is coming around rather nicely. Until next time. Oh, and please review so I know what you think of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The Many Sides of Life**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A.N.- Sorry that I couldn't think of a better title, but I hope you've been enjoying your spring break, and my stories as well. Please read and review.**

**Claire's P.O.V.: After I said my goodbyes to Kurosaki. I headed to the church. I prayed there everyday so that I wouldn't forget my good friend. Or what happened that day. After that, I went home. It wasn't much of a home, but at least it didn't leave me with any bad memories, not like my old one. I've been talking to Kurosaki when ever I can. He's not really that much help, but he at least listens to me which helps. When I got home, I started to cook. I had invited Kurosaki over to my place for thanks for putting up with my babbling. If it wasn't for him, I would have probably had went insane. There was something about him though. Even though he never really talks about himself much, but I don't mind. I just like being around him. He makes me feel safe when I'm near him, like nothing can harm me. He was starting to run a bit late, but I almost expected him to be. When I heard a knock on my door, I knew that it was him. I just didn't expect his arms and hands to be bleeding. I brought him in and sat him on the couch. Then I went and got the medical kit from my bathroom. I cleaned his wounds and bandaged them up.**

**Claire: "What happened?"**

**I didn't really expect him to answer back, so when he did, I was shocked.**

**Kurosaki: "I was just a little fight. It's no big deal."**

**Claire: "What would have happened if you had gotten seriously hurt? Who would be there to help you?"**

**Kurosaki: "You worry too much. If I couldn't have beaten him, I never would have fought in the first place."**

**Claire: "Well, I'm just glade that you are ok. Come now, dinner is ready and on the table."**

**After I put the medical kit up, I sat down at the opposite side of the table. It stayed there a little while after he finished eating. He started to talk to me even a little bit more. I was happy that he started to trust me more and that he started to open up to me some to.**

**Kurosaki's P.O.V.: After I left Claire's house, I went back to mine. I didn't expect to see the light on in the house. So I thought someone might have broken in. I opened the door slowly, and a man came lunging at me. My first instinct was to kick him away. When he stopped rolling away from me, I realized that I had kicked my father (Isshin). My sisters, Yuzu and Karin, came in to see what happened.**

**Isshin: "What did you do that for?"**

**Kurosaki: "What are you doing back here? You weren't supposed to be here until next month."**

**Yuzu: "Father thought that it would be fun to come home a month early and surprise you."**

**Kurosaki: "You should know better than to try and surprise me by now. You know I hate surprises."**

**Karin: "I told you that he would like the surprise."**

**Kurosaki: "Anyway, I'm heading upstairs to sleep. Try to keep in down to a minimum."**

**Ishida P.O.V.: After the fight with Kurosaki, Krista took me into her house. She sat me down on the couch and got a medical kit. Her house was a lot different than it was the last time. It looked like a normal house. She came back in and set the kit down on the table.**

**Krista: "How badly did he get you, and where do you need bandages at?"**

**Ishida: "Not that bad. Mostly my back, but he got my arms to."**

**Krista: "If you would please remove your shirt, then I will treat your wounds."**

**I started to remove my shirt, but when I tried to take it off. The cuts on my shoulders made a great deal of pain go through my back. Krista helped me take it off. Then I lied down on my chest so that Krista could rub the medicine on my back. Her touch was very gentle on my back as she rubbed it on each wound. After that, she gently wrapped bandages around my body and arms. Then she cooked some dinner, and by the time I had finished, it was dark.**

**Krista: "You are welcome to spend the night here if you like. I have a spare bedroom."**

**Ishida: "Are you sure?"**

**Krista: "yeah, I even have some cloths that you might be able to wear. I'll go get them."**

**She went into one of the back rooms and came back with two sets of cloths.**

**Krista: "These should fit. The guy that did live here bought a bunch of cloths and never wore them. He was about your size."**

**She handed them two me and then showed me to the spare room. I woke up to the smell of coffee, sausage, eggs, and pancakes. I reached for my glasses on the side table and had almost forgotten that I wasn't at my own house. I got up and headed towards the kitchen.**

**Krista's P.O.V.: when I got up, Ishida was still asleep. So I went into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. I didn't know what he liked, so I just made a bunch of things. When I was about done, I could hear him rummaging around. When he made it into the kitchen, it looked like he regretted getting up. I helped him to the table.**

**Krista: "Are your wounds bugging you?"**

**Ishida: "A bit, it only hurts when I stretched."**

**Krista: "If you like, I can rub some more medication on your back."**

**Ishida: "That's ok. I think I can put up with a little bit of pain."**

**Krista: "Um, I didn't know what you liked. So I made a bunch of things."**

**I started to set everything on the table.**

**Ishida: "Wow, everything looks great."**

**Krista: "Do you drink coffee, or would you prefer something else?"**

**Ishida: "Coffee please."**

**Krista: "Ok, go ahead and start if you want. You can also have as much as you want."**

**Ishida: "Thank you."**

**After we ate breakfast, he went to change into the other cloths. They did fit him rather well. We got on his bike and rode to the school. Throughout the day, I could tell that he was thinking of ways to beat Kurosaki. He got in trouble a few times for not being in uniform, but then he told them what happened and they left it slide for today. His excuse was that the wounds he got on his back hurt when he wore the tight uniform. The next day, he didn't seem as sore. I washed his cloths and got the stains out of them the best I could. I handed them to him the next day.**

**Krista: "There are only a few spots of blood that I couldn't get out."**

**Ishida: "Thank you."**

**Krista: "Still haven't thought of any ways to make yourself able to beat him?"**

**Ishida: "Not yet, but I will."**

**Krista: "Well, if there is anything I can do to help. Just let me know."**

**To be continued…**

**A.N.- What did you think of this chapter. I thought it would be fun to see the side of each character a bit. Hope you enjoyed it, and please keep reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: What Are They Up To?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

**A.N.- I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review to let me know what you think of it.**

**Kurosaki's P.O.V.: every day now, for the past moth, Claire has been meeting me at my house so that we could walk to school together. We even bump into Ichida and Krista every once in a while. Ichida looks a little worse each day. I guess he's doing training so he can try to beat me, but like that would ever happen. There have been more and more orders from the Soul Society, but every time I get there. The Hollows have already been destroyed. I don't know if it is Ishida or not, but ether way, I like have this break. I told Claire that I would take her to a nice restaurant today. I think I am starting to have a crush on her. I wonder if she feels the same way about me? I guess I will find out tonight when I ask her. Other than the strange disappearances of the Hollows, everything seems to be fine around here. Were going to have another friendly competition today, I bet I get pared up with Ishida. This should be interesting. I noticed that Ishida's grades have started to come down, he is second in our class now. What could he be doing that distracts him so much?**

**Claire: "Are you listening?"**

**Kurosaki: "Huh, oh…sorry. What were you saying?"**

**Claire: "(sight) I was just wondering what time you were coming by tonight."**

**Kurosaki: "I made reservations for eight, so I'll be there at seven-thirty. Will that be alright?"**

**Claire: "Yes. So what were you thinking of a moment ago? You seemed really distant for a moment there."**

**Kurosaki: "Huh, oh…um. It was nothing really. Just thing about some of my responsibilities."**

**Claire: "You mean as a S.R.?"**

**Kurosaki: "Yeah."**

**Claire: "Are they becoming stronger?"**

**Kurosaki: "Not really, there just disappearing. It's like someone else is doing my job for me. Frankly I'm glade, but then it makes me wonder. Who would voluntarily go out and fight Hollows when they don't have to."**

**Claire: "Do you have any ideals who it is?"**

**Kurosaki: "Yeah, I have a few people in mind, but I'm not allowed to dispatch that kind of information."**

**Claire: "I'm surprised they haven't told me of it yet. Usually, they would have put me on the job without question."**

**Kurosaki: "But now your guard isn't here to help you anymore. So they probably assigned the job to someone else."**

**Claire: "One thing still bugs me though."**

**Kurosaki: "What's that?"**

**Claire: "Why do they want me to attend the same high school as you. Do you think there someone there that there trying to find?"**

**Kurosaki: "Who ever knows with them."**

**We had just reached school. Krista and Ishida were talking by the usual spot that they hung out at. Every time I got near the two, they always seem distant. Like they were talking about something very important that no one else should hear. Even if I just tried to talk to Ishida, he would seem different. I mean I know that I haven't known him long, and tat he wants to beat me. Could it be that the reason he has so many wounds these days is because he's the one fighting off the Hollows all by himself? I need to investigate on this further. He doesn't really speak much at school, so I guess I can't find out there. That would mean I would have to trail him. Would he be able to sense my presence like before? The teacher came over and whacked me on the head. I jumped up out of my seat.**

**Kurosaki: "Hey, what did you do that for?"**

**Teacher: "If I told you once, I've told you a million times. Stop daydreaming in my class."**

**Kurosaki: "Did you ever think that I was contemplating on the problems up on the board?"**

**Teacher: "You've never contemplated anything in your life. I'm surprised that you even knew that word with the way your grades are, and the lack of interest you show in class."**

**Well, he got me there. Most of the time my mind was on other things. So I just sat down and gave him an annoyed look. He seemed to thought he had won, but he didn't know what I was about to do to him later. It was time for gym class soon. So I decided to seek out Ishida. I couldn't find him any where. Even Krista was missing. Some thing told me that where ever they were, they were together. I had thought about leaving and going to find them, but I couldn't because coach was right behind me.**

**Coach: "Kurosaki, I need you help in setting up the equipment. Ishida was suppose to do it, but I can't find him anywhere. So come on, it's up to you now."**

**Of course this would happen to me. Every time someone skips out on there jobs, I'm the one who has to go and do it for them. I knew that it was no use arguing with him. So I went and sat up the mats and other equipment. I had just got done and the bell rang for everyone to be going to class. I watched as one by one every one sat in the bleachers. What I hadn't realized was that Ishida and Krista were setting in the bleachers as well. I don't know how or when, but there they were. Ishida was holding Krista's hand and putting bandages on it. It looked to be a pretty deep cut. I took my place in the bleachers as the coach started to take attendance. As soon as that was over, the boys were supposed to spar with one another, and the girls were to play volleyball today. Ishida and Krista were talking to the coach. Then they went back to the bleachers. I guess they weren't going to join us because of there wounds. Mine had almost fully healed, so what was taking his so long to, and why did they look so tired. The girls kept hitting the ball towards the bleachers, so they moved to under the tree near by. When class was over, I looked over at the. Krista was leaned against Ishida and they were both asleep. What were they doing? All of the girls were talking about how cute they looked together. I was about to throw up just listing to them. Claire walked by them, which made Krista wake up. Then she noticed that everyone was looking at them and woke up Ishida. I decided that tonight, I would follow them. I walked home with Claire normally, but instead of heading to my house after words. I went over to the park that was near Krista's house. I was right to go there first. I saw Ishida and Krista coming down the road on his bike. They weren't going to her house though. They went to the battle grounds behind her house. I didn't think much of it, but when I thought back on it. I remembered that each of the Hollows locations were near this area. Maybe they were somehow luring the Hollows here. I thought it best to sit back and watch for now. I was surprised at what I saw next. There was a chest in the middle of the field. I could barely hear what they were saying, but I managed.**

**Krista: "Are you sure you want to go on whit this?" **

**To be continued…**

**A.N.- So what did you think. The next chapter will be on what they are doing and much more. So I hope you'll keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Let the Training Begin**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

**A.N.- I hope you enjoy this chapter. This reviles some things about Krista that you would never guess about her.**

**Ishida's P.O.V.: We had just got to the fields behind Krista's house. While I parked the bike, Krista went over to the chest in the middle of the field. I walked over to her and she was putting her hair up.**

**Krista: "Are you sure you want to go on with this?"**

**I knew she was worried because of all of my injuries, but they really did hurt that much. Or at least, not as much as I'm about to admit too.**

**Ishida: "Yeah, no matter what happens, I am ready. I need to get stronger if I'm going to prove that Quinces are better."**

**Krista: "I know that it's not really none of my business, but why are you so determined to beat Kurosaki?"**

**Ishida: "My master was killed by Soul Reapers. He always believed that we should work together, but they killed him. My goal is to prove that Quincy's are better, for the sake of my master."**

**Krista: "I see, show you want to justify what they did to your master by defeating a Soul Reaper. It wouldn't even matter if it was Kurosaki or not, would it?"**

**Ishida: "Right."**

**Krista: "So what kind of training do you want to do today?"**

**Ichida: "How about speed and endurance."**

**Krista: "Do you think that that is wise. I mean, your wounds could open at any moment."**

**Ishida: "…It could be dangerous, but then it wouldn't be a test of endurance would it?"**

**Krista: "You got me there, but if you get too weak. Let me know and I will stop immediately."**

**I knew that if she really knew how much endurance I have been through this past week. That she would have stopped the training a long time ago. I can't stop though, not until I am stronger. She got a sword out of the chest. Then she gave me a few seconds to get further away. She chased me around and swung the sword at me. I missed all of the swings for a few hours. By then, most of my wounds had re-opened. I could tell that she could see the pain on my face. She had even eased up a bit. An hour later, my vision started to blur. That was went she got my arm. Before I realized what had happened, I had fallen down on her and blacked out. After three hours, I woke up. Krista was standing above me. She was rubbing medicine over my, once again, open wounds. I tried to set up, but she insisted that I stayed lying down.**

**Kurosaki: "Here are the bandages you asked for."**

**Krista: "Thank you for running out and getting them for me."**

**I looked over to see Kurosaki handing Krista Bandages. I tried to jump up in protest, but my wounds sent siring pain through my body.**

**Krista: "Please, stay still. Your wounds are already bad enough as they are. You don't need to be moving around so much."**

**Ishida: "(ugh)…Wh-what is HE doing here?"**

**Krista: "Uh…well…"**

**Kurosaki: "Why should it matter? If I hadn't been there, you probably would have bled to death."**

**Krista: "I know that you have your goal, but you do need to live in order to achieve it. Unless you have an honor system which won't let you attack someone that you owe your life to."**

**Ishida: "Who could? I mean, you can't exactly fight against someone that saved your life unless you were a demon."**

**I could tell something I said had upset Krista. I still didn't know her that well, but when I said that. It was like she lost her edge. As if she had to go up against someone in this exact situation. I couldn't stand to see her look like that. I was kind of hopping that Kurosaki would say something and snap her out of her thoughts.**

**Girl: "There are those who have to fight, not only against there trusted friends, but there families as well."**

**I tried to see who it was, but she was behind the coach. Kurosaki seemed to know who she was. Even Krista seemed to know her, but she seemed more worried than anything.**

**Kurosaki: "What are you doing here, and why is Claire with you?"**

**Claire: "I have had suspicions for a while that Krista is the person that the Soul Society had been looking for. Not to many people these days have silver hair and red eyes. You're the first person in three different regions that actually have both. So when you are done here, we need you to come back to the Soul Society so that they may tell you what you must do to forgive your sins."**

**I didn't understand what was going on. Krista finished wrapping the bandages around me. I could tell that she was about to cry. I with stood the pain and sat up. Then I put my arms around her and pulled her close.**

**Ishida: "What's the matter?"**

**Kurosaki: "Yeah, what's going on? Why do you have to take Krista to the Soul Society?"**

**Rukia: "She is the one that we call "The Human Hollow". She may look like a normal human, but she has no soul. Around five years ago, she went around and killed any one she saw breaking the law. It wasn't humans that she was doing this to though. It was Soul Reapers. She killed around two hundred of our best Soul Reapers. So now she is seen as a potential threat to everyone."**

**She had now buried her face in my good shoulder. I could feel her trembling in my arms.**

**Ishida: "Are you sure that it was her, and not someone else?"**

**Claire: "Like I said before, there aren't that many people who have silver hair and golden eyes. Therefore she must be the be the person were looking for."**

**Kurosaki: "Then wouldn't she be in hiding now, and not going to school and acting like a normal student?"**

**Rukia: "We were wondering about that too. Ether way, we have to take her back with us."**

**I don't know why, but I just couldn't stand seeing her like this. I could tell by the tone of Rukia and Claire's voice that they were dead serious and wasn't playing some kind of trick. They allowed her to stay here and tend to my wounds before she had to go. She didn't seem the same after that day. Her mind tended to wonder more and she didn't seem to be the same. She was less cheerful and a lot more distracted, but when she tended to my wounds. It was like nothing had changed. After they healed completely, Rukia, Claire, and Kurosaki came back over. Krista was wearing some kind of old ceremonial dress. It was short in the front and long in the back. It had ruffles around the bottom and had different layers. It had long bellowing sleeves, and a low cut neck. We were all waiting for her in her living room.**

**Claire: "Are you ready?"**

**She didn't say anything, but willing left with them. They weren't going to let me go with them at first, but I persuade them to let me go with them. I knew that I would be going into the enemy's base, but I don't think I could have let Krista go alone. We were immediately taken to the main building. The Lord and many others was standing waiting for Krista to arrive.**

**To be continued…**

**A.N.- So what do you think? Hopefully you have been enjoy your spring break. Well, till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: What's the Verdict?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

**A.N.- Hope you've enjoyed this story so far. Hopefully it will get even better. Any how, just keep those reviews coming.**

**Krista's P.O.V: When we got to the main building, I could feel my heart pounding. My breath started to shorten and my vision started to blur. If it wasn't for the fact that Ishida was there by my side helping me walk. I was sure that I would have passed out at that moment. I was so nervous, that I even began to have tremors. There was a chair in the middle of the room. Ishida took me over to it. He stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders. Knowing that he was here, helped me clam down a bit.**

**Rukia: "M'Lord, I would like to present to you "The Human Hollow"."**

**Lord: "We are here to discuss what you did to our people five years ago. Do you have any thing that you would like to say before we begin?"**

**I could speak, so I only shook my head.**

**Lord: "Then let the proceedings begin. First off, you are accused of killing about two hundred of our best men. Secondly, you decided to leave and not except your punishment. Do you deny any of these accusations?"**

**I shook my head again. My heart was starting to beat faster again.**

**Lord: "Where was she found at?"**

**Claire: "M'Lord, she was found at the school you sent me to. Then we found her house when I was looking for Kurosaki."**

**Lord: "Is this true?"**

**I nodded in response.**

**Lord: "What were you doing at a school?"**

**Krista: "I-I was just…t-trying to get…a-a proper education."**

**Lord: "Was there any other conducts that she was doing that we should know about?"**

**Rukia: "M'Lord, Mr. Ishida was found over at her house with multiple wounds. She seemed to be taking care of him."**

**Lord: "Who is Mr. Ishida?"**

**He stepped forward and bowed down to him.**

**Ishida: "That would be me."**

**Lord: "What were you doing over at her house?"**

**Ishida: "She was helping me train."**

**Lord: "Train, for what?"**

**Ishida: "It is my goal to prove that Quincy's are better than Soul Reapers. She agreed to help me train so that I may beat Kurosaki."**

**Lord: "Did you know of this, Kurosaki?"**

**Kurosaki: "I knew that he wanted to beat me, and I agreed to a rematch when he got stronger. I don't know that he was training with Krista."**

**Lord: "So what were you thinking when you started to help him?"**

**Krista: "I saw the determination in his eyes that each if those rouge Soul Reapers had in there eyes. The only difference was, he's not planning on killing any one. He just wants to prove that he can win with his methods as a Quincy. So I decided to help him because I knew what it meant to have a dream that you wanted to work for."**

**I started to get more confident as I said these words. I knew somehow that they heard what I was truly saying, even though I didn't say it quite right.**

**Lord: "Do you have any proof that they went rouge?"**

**Krista: "How do you think my eyes became this color! It wasn't the way I was born. It was because I had to kill around two hundred Soul Reapers. Because they wanted to kill people and blame it on the Hollows. I even had to kill people who were closest to me. Some of those soul reapers I killed were like family to me. If I had a choice, I would take it all back and try another method."**

**Lord: "What are you babbling about? You were born with red eyes, that is a symbol that you are a bloody thirsty demon."**

**Kurosaki: "May I ask something M'Lord?"**

**Lord: "Yes."**

**Kurosaki: "If Krista is such a bloody thirsty demon, then why is it that she hasn't killed anyone since then?"**

**Lord: "She had to hide after she killed the two hundred Soul Reapers. If she started killing again, then it would be easer for us to find her again."**

**My body started to shake again. I could feel tears starting to spill from my eyes, but they were not normal tears. I fell to my knees and put my hands over my ears. I could hear the screams of all the people I had to kill. Each one was more shocking than the next. There were so many people screaming in my head, that I thought my head was going to explode. Ishida bent down and held me close to him. Tears started pouring down my cheeks. The court fell silent as they watched me cry. Then the screams could be heard by everyone. The Lord recognized some of the voices.**

**Lord: "AAARRRRGGGGG….What are you doing? Where are these voices coming from?"**

**Ishida felt something warms running down his shirt. He pulled me away to see what it was. Everyone was shocked. I was only crying and nothing more, yet there was blood running down his shirt. Then he lifted my face and saw that I was crying blood.**

**Krista: "Do you see…do you see what I have lived with for five years! The voices only get stronger in my head. I never have a moment's peace. I pay for my sins every day, and my eyes weren't always red."**

**Lord: "Explain to me then. How did you come to having red eyes?"**

**Krista: "After I had killed them, I couldn't bear to be alive. I tried to kill myself multiple times, but they wouldn't let me. They wanted the truth to be known to all. They wanted me to live to tell you. Do you see now, how you chasing me down only made it worse? They were the ones who turned my eyes red, for they were green."**

**The voices calmed down. Soft lights started to surround Ishida and I. Then they transformed into some of the people I had killed, some of my dearest friends.**

**Spirits: "Do not harm this child. If you do, then you are only condemning yourself. She did what she knew to be right and nothing more. When she found us, she gave us the one thing that we all wanted, but couldn't grant our self's. Thanks to her, we may now rest in peace."**

**Lord: "So, she has been telling the truth the whole time?"**

**Spirits: "Yes."**

**The Lord fell to his knees as he knew now that he had mad a terrible mistake. He decided that it would be best if no one remembered what had happened. So he erased all of there memories, even Krista's eyes went back to there normal color. The only evidence that was still there, was the blood that was on Ishida's shirt.**

**To be continued…**

**A.N.- So what do you think of it so far? Hopefully you like it, and I hope you liked this one too. Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: What Happened?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

**A.N.- Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not very long. Please read and review.**

**Claire's P.O.V.: I woke up in my bed at the Soul Society. I didn't know what I was doing back here. I went out to the gardens. There I saw the lord sitting in the middle of the garden. He waved to me, and I waved back. I walked over to him and sat beside him.**

**Claire: "M'Lord, what am I doing here? Am I not supposed to be surveying the school for "The Human Hollow?"?"**

**Lord: "No. We have new information, and no longer need to find that person anymore. So now, only if you want to, you can go down there and live a normal life until we need you again."**

**Claire: "If I may M'Lord, who was it?"**

**Lord: "That is information that only I know. So don't worry about it. Just forget that you were ever on the case."**

**I could tell that he seemed a bit sad talking about this subject. I gathered a few of my thing and went back to my other home. I couldn't help that I felt like I forgot something though. I bothered me for a while, but that was before Kurosaki came over to my house.**

**Kurosaki's P.O.V.: I woke up in my kitchen. Karin and Yuzu was sitting on the other side looking at me suspiciously. Father was running around getting all kinds of medical supplies. I lifted my head slowly off of the table. Then I tried to get up. I was very dizzy, but I had no ideal from what.**

**Isshin: "You're awake! What happened? Where were you for the past two days?"**

**Kurosaki: "What are you talking about, I've only been gone for a few hours."**

**Karin: "No, you've been gone for two days. And what's with the strange outfit?"**

**I looked down and noticed that I was in my Soul Reaper uniform. Then I got a glimpse of something that happened in the Soul Society. I saw Krista sitting in front of our lord and a bunch of council members. She seemed very worried. I thought it might have been my mind playing tricks on me again. I ran up stairs and changed into my uniform. Then I ran towards school because I was almost late for first period, and we have this major test today. I had just mad it in the room when the teacher came in. When lunch time came around, I went out to find Krista to tell her about that vision. Of course Ishida was out there with her. I went over to them and asked if I could talk to her alone.**

**Krista: "What is it that you need to tell me?"**

**Kurosaki: "I had this vision this morning about you. You were sitting in front of our lord and a bunch of council members were in the room with you. Do you know anything about that?"**

**She seemed a little nervous when I asked her this. She didn't answer right away. It looked as if she was think back.**

**Krista: "I don't know anything about that."**

**Kurosaki: "Ok. Well, see you next period."**

**I left and went to the top of the school were I always ate lunch.**

**Krista's P.O.V.: When I woke up, Ishida was laying right beside me. I jumped backwards and fell off of the bed. He woke up from the sounds of me falling. We both looked at one another wondering what we were doing in bed together. We tried to think of what could have happened last night, but we came up blank. We got ready and went to school. I didn't think much of the matter until Kurosaki asked to talk to me alone.**

**Krista: "What is it that you need to tell me?"**

**Kurosaki: "I had this vision this morning about you. You were sitting in front of our lord and a bunch of council members were in the room with you. Do you know anything about that?"**

**When he said that, my mind went into shock. I've had fears that they would catch me for many years now.**

**Krista: "I don't know anything about that."**

**Kurosaki: "Ok. Well, see you next period."**

**I watched as Kurosaki went back inside. Then I went back to Ishida.**

**Ishida's P.O.V.: After I heard a loud noise, I woke up. I saw Krista on the floor. She had woken up and found that we were sleeping in the same bed together. Even though we could come up with a reason why we were in bed together, or what we did the night before. We had breakfast and headed for school. We tried to think of things that could have happened last night. The only thing we remembered doing was training. My mind was spinning at what could have happened. After a while, we decided that it would be best just not to think about it no more. It wasn't until Kurosaki came and asked to talk to Krista, that I thought of it again. After she came back and sat down beside me. She looked somewhat distracted.**

**Ishida: "What did he ask you?"**

**Krista: "N-nothing."**

**She seemed nervous about something. I could tell that she was worried. We really didn't speak much after that. I took Krista back to her place and gathered some of my cloths. Then I went back to my house and started to wash them. I didn't notice it at first, but when I looked at my shirt. I saw blood stains all over the left shoulder. I didn't know where it had came from. I placed my hand on it and it was still wet. Something from last night started to come back to me. I saw Krista on my shoulder. When she lifted her head off of my shoulder, there was blood running down her face where tears should be. I shock the thought out of my head thinking it was nothing. Then I put the shirt in some cold water to try and get the blood out. After that, I headed back to Krista's house to see if she might have been hurt.**

**To be continued…**

**A.N- Sorry again that this chapter was short, but the next one will be longer.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: I shall Confess**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

**A.N.- This is it, the final chapter. I hope you did enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Ishida's P.O.V: I rode as fast as I could to Krista's house. I know that she didn't seem hurt when I left, but she can withstand pain really well. When I got there, I ran over to the door and knocked on it. Krista opened the door and seemed surprised to see me back so soon.**

**Ishida: "Are you hurt?"**

**Krista: "Hurt? From what?"**

**Ishida: "I'm not sure. When I was washing my cloths, there was blood all over my shirt. I thought you might have been injured."**

**Krista: "I am fine, but it is a mystery to why the blood was there."**

**She put a hand up to her head and then started to fall. I caught her and took her over to the couch to lie down. I went and got a glass of water for her. She was partly sitting up when I came back over, but she still had her hand on her forehead.**

**Ishida: "Are you alright?"**

**She didn't say anything, she just shook her head. I was starting to worry about her. She slowly drank the water. After a while, she was back to normal.**

**Krista: "I know now where the blood came from."**

**I was took back a bit by this. How was it that she could all of a sudden remember what nether of us knew?**

**Ishida: "Huh?"**

**Krista: "Last night, we went to the Soul Society. There I stood on trail for what I done five years ago, but something happened. At one time though, I was on my knees crying, and you held me in your arms comforting me. My tears were falling on your left shoulder. My tears were not normal though, they were tears of blood of the people I killed five years ago. That is were the blood came from."**

**I didn't know what to say. I only had one question in my mind.**

**Ishida: "How is it that you can cry tears of blood?"**

**Krista: "It was my curse. The curse I've to live with for five years, and until I accept what I have done. Then my eyes will always be red, and my tears shall be blood."**

**Ishida: "Did you not do what they wanted you to do?"**

**Krista: "Yes."**

**Ishida: "Then why do you still bear the burden of your past?"**

**Krista: "I killed my friends and people I considered to be family. I killed them without another thought."**

**I couldn't help to feel sorry for her a bit. She never really ever had a family with the way she was born. Then when she found someone she could call family, she had to kill them. It had to be hard for her, always being alone to without anyone to comfort her, but I wasn't about to let her be alone anymore. I wrapped my arms around her and started to whisper in her ear that it was ok. That she knew it had to be done. How it was brave of her to do what no other human would have. She started to shake a bit, but I kept her tightly wrapped in my arms, and I wasn't about to let her go. I could tell that she was about to cry, and I didn't want to see her face so sad. So I did the only thing that came into my mind. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face up gently. Then I kissed her softly. She seemed shocked, but she didn't pull back. Then she started to kiss back. After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. I told her to stay sitting and went to see who it was. I was more than annoyed to see Kurosaki there, and Claire was there as well. I allowed them to come in, and we all sat down.**

**Krista: "What brings the two of you here?"**

**Kurosaki: "It seems that everyone in this room has some vague memory of what happened last night, but not one of us knows the whole truth."**

**Claire: "We were hoping that you might have found something else out."**

**Krista nodded and started to tell them what occurred as of last night. They didn't seem too shocked, but I guess it was because we sort of knew about it already, even though it was in the deepest regions of our minds. It seemed that every time she repeats what happens, she seemed to getting use to it. As if it was helping her over come her feelings towards the subject.**

**Kurosaki: "I say we go back to Soul Society and see why he did this."**

**I was surprised that I actually agreed with him for once. We all went to the Soul Society. When we got to the main Building, we found it to be empty. So we walked around a while. We finally found him in the west sector. He was visiting an old friend of his. We walked up to him, and he seemed rather surprised to see us all here. We walked around town and talked about Krista and what happened. He seemed shocked that we knew. Then he seemed distracted.**

**Lord: "How is it that you still remember?"**

**Claire: "Each of us remembered something from that night. Them Krista put them together and gave us a better description."**

**He looked over at Krista and started to go off in thought. She just looked down at the ground a lot.**

**Lord: "So even with my spell on all of you, you still came together and figured out what happened. (sigh) I guess I can't keep it from you, and I am awfully sorry for what I have put you through Krista.**

**She looked up a little, but didn't seem to thrilled about being here.**

**Krista: "It is alright. I know that you judged on what you knew. So I know that it is not your fault."**

**Lord: "You know, just because they are gone doesn't mean you can't keep living here."**

**Krista: "No, it would only bring back to many memories. If I were to stay here, then I would feel as if I would have to stay on constant alert."**

**Claire: "Besides, if she stays up here, I know a certain someone who would be sad."**

**She said this why nudging me in the side and giving me a sly look.**

**Kurosaki: "Now that we know why we couldn't remember, we should probably head back soon. School is about to start."**

**Ishida: "Huh?"**

**Kurosaki: "Time moves faster here."**

**Claire: "Your right, it is about time for school to be starting soon. We best be on our way."**

**We all headed back to school. Luckily, we were already wearing our uniforms. Or we would have been late. Things went back to normal, but, though I hate to admit it, we were all a bit closer. I still trained with Krista. Claire and Kurosaki started dating. Every thing almost seemed normal, until a Hollow cam and we went off to fight it. I did get my rematch with Kurosaki. It was then that I decided that it was better to be friends then enemies, especially since he still can't control his powers, but our battle came to a draw, and I started to deal with my haltered of Soul Reapers. I also moved in with Krista so that we could continue training, and I had a question I wanted to ask her. I asked for her hand, which she said yes. From then on, we were all protectors over the town and work harmoniously, most of the time.**

**The End**

**A.N.- There will be a bonus chapter after this. It's a profile, so look at it so that you can get a feel of the characters, though I don't know a few.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Extra Chapter: Character Profile**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, but I do own Claire and Krista.**

**A.N.- I thought this might help you get a feel for what each character is like. Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Ichigo Kurosaki: (IN VOLUME 1)**

**5'8''**

**147**

**BLOOD TYPE: AO**

**D.O.B. JULY 15TH**

**LIKES: SLIM FIT SHIRTS & PANTS, CHOCOLATE & MENTAIKO.**

**FAVORITE CELEBERTIES: MIKE NESS & ALPACINO**

**RESPECTS WILLIAM SHAKESPEAR THE MOST.**

**Claire:**

**5'5"**

**100**

**D.O.B. MARCH 4TH**

**DISLIKES: ANNOING PEOPLE**

**LIKES: TO WEAR BLACK**

**Rukia Kuchiki: (IN VOLUME 1)**

**144 CM**

**33 KG**

**D.O.B. JANUARY 14TH**

**DISLIKES: TIGHT CLOTHS**

**LIKES: CLIMBING IN HIGH PLACES, RABBIT RELATED ITEMS, CUCUMBER, SHIRA-TAMA, ETC.**

**Krista:**

**5'7"**

**110 POUNDS**

**D.O.B. MARCH 19TH**

**DISLIKES: SWEETS**

**LIKE: LEMON WATER, PEOPLE WHO ARE CONFIDENT IN THERE SKILLS, WEAPONS, & FIRE.**

**Uryu Ishida: (IF YOU KNOW HIS PROFILE, WOULD YOU PLEASE SEND IT TO ME.)**

**Isshin Kurosaki: (IN VOLUME 3)**

**6'1"**

**176**

**BLOOD TYPE: AB**

**D.O.B DECEMBER 10TH**

**LOCAL DOCTOR THAT COAN DO ANYTHING BUT MAJOR SURGERY**

**LIKES: POTATO BEAN PASTE CAKE**

**Yuzu Kurosaki: (IF YOU KNOW HER PROFILE, WOULD YOU PLEASE SEND IT TO ME.)**

**Karin Karosaki: (IF YOU KNOW HER PROFILE, WOULD YOU PLEASE SEND IT TO ME.)**


End file.
